Secarik Surat, Satu Pertanyaan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Bagaimana orang-orang saat aku telah tiada? {#TAKABURC}


Langit tampak berwarna gelap. Suasana kelabu lengkap menghiasi seluruh ujung kota. Rintik hujan gugur, membasahi semua benda yang ada di bawah mereka.

Mayaka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan. Payung transparan yang ia pegang terangkat, mencegahnya terkena butir-butir air yang melesat bagai panah. Meski sepatu sket sekolah yang ia kenakan sudah terguyur hujan hingga kini, kaus kaki putihnya masih bertahan—karena air yang tertampung di sepatunya belum merembes ke bagian dalam sepatu itu.

Pagi ini hawanya tidak bersahabat. Sungguh, dinginnya mampu membuat badannya menggigil. Jaket coklatnya memang tipis—ia menyesali mengambil jaket ini setelah sarapan tadi. Padahal di lemari masih tersimpan rompi berbulu yang agak pendek. Mayaka menghela napas—tak apa, ia bisa bertahan. Sekolah tidak sejauh yang orang-orang bayangkan.

Kini ia telah tiba di sekolah. Lapangan bagian depan penuh dengan murid-murid yang hendak memasuki bangunan sekolah. Dinaikinya tangga, menuju ke ruangan klubnya. Lantai tiga nampak sepi. Mayaka yakin, ia adalah orang pertama yang menjejakkan kaki disana—

—atau tidak.

Baru saja menggerakkan pintu geser yang menjadi pembuka ruangan di klub sastra, kepala Mayaka ditundukkan. Seakan dipaksa melihat secarik surat yang tergeletak di lantai.

 **.**

 **Hyouka © Yonezawa Honobu**

 **Secarik Surat** **, Satu Pertanyaan** **© nekochanflat** & **Kaoru Ishinomori**

 _Bagaimanakah orang-orang saat aku telah tiada?_

 **hyouka** and all identifiable character(s) are owned by **Honobu Yonezawa**. the author **s** of the fan fiction does  not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.

.

Pintu terbanting keras.

Dua orang yang sedang duduk berseberangan menoleh ke arah pintu terkejut. Oreki mengangkat kepala, dan Chitanda melakukan hal yang sama. Sosok yang membuka pintu keras-keras barusan, Mayaka, tidak serta-merta masuk begitu saja setelah membuka pintu. Masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, Mayaka mengatur napas.

"Ada apa, Mayaka-san?" Chitanda yang bertanya, mewakili apa yang ingin Oreki katakan juga. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Begitu napasnya sudah mulai terkontrol, mulai dilangkahkan juga kaki gadis itu, bedebum—kbak gajah. Ia berhenti, tepat di hadapan mereka berdua. Keringat menetes-netes turun di dahinya. Ia meraba kasar saku jaket coklat yang ia kenakan sejak tadi pagi. Benda yang sudah bersarang di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Surat.

Manik Chitanda berbinar terang tiba-tiba, kebiasaannya apabila tertarik akan sesuatu yang menurutnya luar biasa. "Apa itu, Mayaka-san?"

"Pagi tadi, sekitar jam setengah tujuh lebih, aku menemukan surat ini di depan pintu klub," Mayaka menjelaskan sambil mendekat. "Ada tulisannya; 'untuk Klub Sastra'. Aku menahan diri untuk membuka ini, agar bisa membukanya bersama-sama dengan kalian."

Di bagian depan amplop—di tempat buka-tutupnya, tertempel stiker merah muda berbentuk hati dengan manis. Sempat Oreki merasa jijik, namun ia cepat menyembunyikannya. Ia menelan ludah—lebih baik ia fokus terhadap amplopnya.

Pintu klub terbuka kembali, kali ini dengan agak pelan. Anggota mereka yang menjadi pelengkap sudah datang. "Selamat siang," sapa Satoshi, sang _database_. "Maaf, aku tadi piket kelas, mengantarkan buku-buku tulis ke ruang guru bersama wakil ketua. Hari ini banyak yang sakit sih, jadi regu piketku banyak yang tidak masuk," paparnya panjang lebar.

Mayaka menyambutnya. "Aku menemukan ini tadi pagi, di depan ruang klub," ia mengacung-acungkan amplop di tangan. "Ayo kita buka."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, tangan Satoshi menyambar amplop itu tanpa permisi. Itu bukanlah tindakan yang sopan, namun semuanya sudah kelewat penasaran sehingga tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Stiker terbuka, kertas di dalam tertarik ke atas. Seperti sobekan sebuah lembar buku notes, si database membuka suratnya perlahan. Dengan tinta hitam yang lebih tebal dari tulisan, surat itu bertuliskan sebuah kalimat.

.

 _Bagaimanakah orang-orang saat aku telah tiada?_

.

Chitanda yang menegakkan tubuhnya, mulai bersandar pada kursi. "Bagaimanakah orang-orang saat aku telah tiada," ia bergumam dan mengulangi kalimatnya kembali dengan penggantian subjek aku, "bagaimanakah orang-orang saat Chitanda Eru telah tiada?"

"Bagaimanakah orang-orang saat Ibara Mayaka telah tiada," Mayaka ikut menggumam setengah tidak sadar. "Aku tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana, ya, reaksi orang-orang saat aku, katakan saja, tiba-tiba meninggal dunia?"

Satoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya tiba-tiba meninggal saja ia tak mampu, apalagi memikirkan bagaimana jika dirinya meninggal. Apakah orang-orang di sekitarnya akan sedih? Tunggu dulu, 'orang-orang' itu kan, bisa mencakup siapa saja. Orang-orang yang menyukainya, yang membencinya, yang tidak ingin ia ada. Kalau dia tiada, mereka _akan_ bagaimana?

Ia melirik seseorang yang sudah ia kenal betul, kini memaku di kursi ia duduk. Dipamerkannya seulas senyum sebelum berujar, "Houtarou, bisa-bisanya disuguhi pertanyaan ini kamu masih memikirkan hal yang lain, ya?"

Oreki mengambil kertas itu di tangan Satoshi, membacanya dengan cepat—dan memang tak butuh waktu lama membaca kalimat sependek itu. "Ini pertanyaan yang butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. Tidak mungkin tujuan sang pengirim adalah untuk mengetahui apa jawaban kita," ia melancarkan teorinya yang pertama.

Memang itulah yang ia pikirkan dibandingkan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan. Siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini dan apa tujuannya? Kalau pertanyaan ini membuat mereka menemukan jawaban, _terus apa_?

"Tapi, lihat kan, tulisan ini?" Chitanda menunjuk tiga kata yang tertera di amplopnya. "Jelas, 'untuk Klub Sastra'. Bagaimana apabila si pengirim memang ingin kita merenungkannya?" tanyanya dengan masuk akal. Ya, bagaimana apabila si pengirim memang tak punya tujuan yang benar-benar berarti? Bisa jadi dia hanyalah seseorang yang ingin membuat orang lain merenungkan apa yang mereka lupakan selama ini; arti keberadaan di dunia.

Satoshi mulai menarik kursi kosong dan melakukan hal yang sama. Oreki menaruh lembaran itu di atas meja, sementara mereka berempat mengamatinya dalam diam. Chitanda telah mencoba menahan diri, tetapi ia tidak tahan. "Oreki-san," ia mengangkat kepala. "Menurut Oreki-san, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang apabila Oreki-san telah tiada? Aku penasaran!"

Gigi-gigi Oreki bergemeletuk, dan sepertinya membuat suara kertuk-kertuk dengan giginya adalah kebiasaan baru setiap kali mendengarkan dua kata menyebalkan itu. Satoshi menyadarinya, kemudian ia bertopang dagu. "Coba kamu, Chitanda-san. Kamu kan, punya peran untuk meneruskan karir keluargamu. Bagaimana apabila kamu tiada, suatu hari nanti?"

Chitanda mati kutu, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah memikirkan sampai segitunya," ia mengaku dengan jujur, sesuai ciri khasnya. "Tapi, kupikir aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang bersedih atas kepergianku terlarut-larut sampai begitu lama. Tentu keluargaku akan kalang kabut, memikirkan siapa yang jadi penggantiku dan bagaimana perekonomian keluargaku nanti," ada jeda sebentar, lalu Chitanda mengangkat kepala dan mulai tersenyum. "Tapi aku tak mau memikirkannya. Karena kalau dibayangkan, aku bisa kesulitan."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah Chitanda sampai lima detik ke depan.

"Kurasa aku punya jawaban," Mayaka mulai angkat suara. "Aku bukanlah orang yang begitu dipentingkan sepertimu, Chii-chan, aku tidak harus menjadi penerus keluarga atau semacamnya. Aku juga punya orang-orang yang membenciku," ia meringis memikirkan senior-senior di Klub Manga-nya, "jadi, pastilah bermacam-macam. Ada yang sedih, atau mungkin ada yang senang?"

"Mayaka-san, itu tidak mungkin—"

"Chii-chan, aku tahu, kok," Mayaka menganggukan kepala, entah mengapa meskipun topik ini berat, ia merasa menjadi lebih kuat dengan berusaha berbesar hati dengan jawaban sendiri. "Ada yang membenciku dan pasti menginginkanku tidak ada. Tapi, aku tahu, walaupun aku tidak bermaksud sombong, kupikir mereka akan menyesal," Mayaka menundukkan kepala. "Karena sekalipun aku membenci seseorang hingga ingin mereka meninggal, aku akan sangat menyesal apabila mereka sudah benar-benar meninggal."

Satoshi menganggukan kepala, seolah tahu betul apa yang sedang dirasakan Mayaka. Mayaka melanjutkan setelah mengangkat kepalanya, "dan, aku ingin mereka tahu apabila aku sudah berdamai dengan orang-orang yang membenciku. Jadi, meskipun aku tidak mau menimbulkan suasana canggung, bisakah kalian menganggap ini sebagai suatu… yah, um… permohonan kecil?" ia meringis untuk menyangkal perasaan bahwa matanya mendadak panas. Akan memalukan apabila menangis di sini, melankolis sekali.

"Tentu saja Mayaka-san, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya," Satoshi memamerkan seringai. "Aku juga punya jawaban sendiri. Bagaimana orang-orang apabila Fukube Satoshi tiada? Aku bukanlah orang yang sungguh-sungguh dicari, maksudku, aku tidak punya posisi yang penting-penting amat di kegiatan manapun sekalipun aku terlibat."

"Satoshi, setidaknya, kamu terlibat," Oreki menyela.

Satoshi memberi sahabatnya itu kerlingan. "Trims, Houtarou," ia melemparkan senyum penuh arti. "Itulah kenyataannya. Orang-orang baru sadar aku tidak ada _setelah_ aku tidak ada. Tentu ada rasa kehilangan, tapi kupikir, hal itu jelas tak akan berlangsung lama. Selalu ada orang yang lebih pantas untuk ditangisi."

Mayaka merasa tidak enak. "Fuku-chan, kau tahu, itu tidak benar. Aku bakalan sangat sedih kalau kamu meninggal."

Satoshi menganggukan kepala, kemudian menggelengkannya. "Terima kasih, Mayaka-san, aku juga. Tapi, setidaknya, aku belum, kan," ia mulai tergelak perlahan.

Tak ada suara sebagai balasan. Atau suara pemecah keheningan. Mereka bertiga, yang sudah mengeluarkan pendapatnya—Chitanda, Mayaka, Satoshi—menatap satu-satunya orang di antara mereka berempat yang belum mengeluarkan jawabannya. Sang target tatapan mata sendiri jelas peka, dan Oreki sangat tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia tersudut seperti ini.

"Houtarou, cukup memikirkan siapa pengirimnya. Yang penting, orang itu berniat baik. Lebih baik kamu memikirkan apa jawabanmu, siapa tahu bisa berguna untuk proses pendewasaan," Satoshi menggurui. "Memangnya, ada makna lain di sana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, mata Oreki terbuka lebar.

Makna lain.

Benar juga.

Semua terkejut ketika melihat Oreki berdiri dari kursi dengan cepat, membuat kursi itu menimbulkan bunyi berderit, dan menyambar selembar kertas untuk membaca kalimatnya. Membaca pertanyaan itu. Ada makna dibalik pertanyaan ini.

"Oreki-san, kamu…"

"Majas."

"Apa?" mereka bertiga bertanya bersamaan.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan; ini majas," Oreki memberikan kertas itu pada Satoshi yang langsung membacanya. "Majas, cara melukiskan sesuatu dengan jalan menyamakan sesuatu yang lain. Nama lainnya kiasan," Oreki tidak bisa duduk lagi, ia berbalik, pinggangnya ia tempelkan pada meja sebagai sandaran, mulai memilin rambut depannya. "Satoshi, cari nama majasnya."

Satoshi menelan ludah. Ia mengangkat kepala. "Seperti katamu, Oreki-san, ini pertanyaan yang jawabannya harus dicari dalam waktu yang lama. Atau, pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban," ia meletakkan kertas di atas meja, menatap punggung Oreki, dan melanjutkan. "Pertanyaan retoris. Majas erotesis."

Majas erotesis.

Oreki terus memilin poninya, sementara tiga orang lainnya berpandangan. Chitanda hanya mengenal beberapa majas, dan sama halnya dengan Mayaka, mereka hanya tahu majas-majas yang sudah diajarkan saja. Satoshi menatap punggung Oreki, ia sudah terbiasa menunggu kebenaran apa kali ini yang akan terkuak dari mulut sahabatnya.

Erotesis. Pertanyaan retoris. Pertanyaan yang diajukan, namun sang penanya tidak menghendaki adanya jawaban. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kerap kali ia baca di suatu tempat, kelihatannya di sudut-sudut jalan, entah di mana… _di mana_?

Bagaimana orang-orang apabila seseorang tiada?— _jelas_ sedihlah. Tegakah seorang ibu mengusir anaknya?— _jelas_ tidaklah. Negarakah yang bertanggungjawab atas naiknya pengangguran warga negaranya?— _jelas_ tentulah. Pertanyaan semacam itu.

Di mana ia pernah membaca sekilas pertanyaan yang seperti itu? Pertanyaan tanpa tuntutan jawaban?

Di…

…oh. Benar juga.

Gerakan tangan Oreki berhenti, bersamaan dengan dua gerakan selanjutnya; punggung yang tegak, dan gerakan berbalik badan.

"Houtarou, kau tahu sesuatu?" Satoshi menyambar.

Oreki mengambil selembar kertas di atas meja. "Aku tahu pengirimnya siapa," ia berujar dengan nada tegas. "Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sering sekali muncul menjadi judul surat kabar."

Ia membuat jeda, menatap ketiga temannya yang berpandangan dengan terkejut.

"Pengirimnya adalah _Newspaper Club_ —Klub Surat Kabar."

.

.

Hari sudah petang ketika mereka kembali ke ruangan Klub Sastra.

"Ah, ternyata benar! Mereka terkejut ketika melihat kita berhasil mengetahuinya," Mayaka tersenyum puas. "Sudahlah, aku sangat lelah sejak pagi. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Mayaka-san, bagaimana apabila kita mampir ke kedai toko yang baru buka itu? Aku sangat menginginkannya," Chitanda mengambil tasnya di atas kursi dan menyusul Mayaka yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku juga mau!" Fukube menyahut.

Oreki menggelengkan kepala. "Aku pulang," ia berkata.

"Aku luang sore ini! Ayo," Mayaka berseru dengan semangat.

"Kita akan memesan banyak-banyak! Kau menyesal, Houtarou!" Fukube berseru, dan ia yang cepat menyusul Mayaka yang sudah menuruni tangga dua-dua.

Chitanda mengambil tasnya, kemudian menganggukan kepala kepada Oreki. "Duluan, Oreki-san," katanya dengan ramah. Oreki hanya mengangguk saja, dan matanya memandangi punggung Chitanda, hingga gadis itu hilang bergitu berbelok di tikungan.

Oreki terdiam lama di tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih mengingat jelas kejadian ketika mereka berempat pergi ke ruangan Klub Surat Kabar dan memergoki mereka, menangkap basah mereka yang sedang duduk dengan amplop-amplop bertebaran di lantai. Benar dugaannya, mereka melakukan itu tanpa niat, hanya agar penerima surat dapat merenungkan pertanyaan retoris itu. Tapi tetap saja; gaya bahasa pertanyaan mereka menyatakan dengan jelas siapa pengirimnya.

Selembar kertas itu masih ada di tangannya, dan Oreki membaca sekali lagi.

 _Bagaimana orang-orang saat aku telah tiada?_

Oreki duduk, untuk kali ini ia tidak malas dalam hal membuka tas dan mengeluarkan bolpoin. Ia menulis jawabannya, jawaban yang untungnya dilupakan oleh ketiga temannya yang semula penasaran. Jawabannya, yang hanya akan ia simpan untuk dia sendiri. Ia menuliskan kalimat tanya balasan di bawah pertanyaan retoris itu.

.

' _aku' siapa?_

.

.

 **end**


End file.
